Disney Crossy Road
Disney Crossy Road is a mobile game based on Crossy Road for Windows, iOS, and Android devices. Parts of the game are based on Zootopia. Official Description "Why should the chicken get all the fun? From Hipster Whale, the makers of the original Crossy Road with over 120,000,000 downloads, and Disney comes Disney Crossy Road, an all-new take on the 8-bit endless adventure to cross the road without splatting! Tap and swipe your way to a record-setting number of steps with 100+ Disney and Pixar figurines while dodging crazy and unexpected obstacles in 8-bit worlds! • COLLECT over 100+ Disney and Pixar figurines (many with fun surprises)! • JOURNEY through 8-bit depictions of iconic locations while enjoying 8-bit versions of familiar tunes! • MASTER special themed challenges unique to each of the worlds and then some!" Updates March 28 '- The game is released on the U.S App Store April 28 '- The Jungle Book Update'' (+25 New Characters) ''May 26 '- Alice Through The Looking Glass Update (+35 New Characters and Daily Missions) Different Buttons Here are buttons in the Character section. * My Collection - ''The My Collection section appears on the top of the screen at the right of all the worlds. In this section, you can choose between any character you have already unlocked via the prize machine.'' * Random Button - ''The Random button is a feature that originally appeared in Crossy Road. When you click on it, it will launch you with a random character of your My Collection section (see above). At your death, your next round will launch you with a totally new random character and so on till your death.'' * Prize Machine Button ''- The Prize Machine button is at the left of the Random Button. It is available when you have 100 coins or 500 pixels, when you click on it, they will show you the 2 different prize machines so you can choose 1 to play with. The button is locked when you have either unlocked already all the characters via the prize machine or when you don't have enough money to play neither machine.'' * Daily Missions ''- The Daily Missions were added in the Alice Through The Looking Glass Update of the game. It allows you to play everyday 3 missions which gives you, a free gift with coins in it, a free gift with pixel coins in it and a stamp. When you get 6 stamps, you unlock an exclusive figurine that can only be unlocked through daily missions and not by prize machine.'' * The Worlds ''There are many different types of worlds, each corresponding to a Disney movie. In each world, many characters from the movie are released. Characters that once the player has unlocked, are playable with. Here are all of the different worlds and their characters.'' Characters Characters are divided up into 5 categories: Classic, Rare, Epic, Secret, and Legendary. Classic characters have a higher chance of being won in the prize machine, while rare being harder and epic being the hardest. Secret characters are only obtained through special requirements, while the only Legendary character Hamm gives benefits once the player purchases him. Although every character except for Hamm can be unlocked for free via the prize machine, players have also the ability to pay for them and get characters immediately instead of waiting for them to come in the prize machine. Here are the prices: * Classic Character - '$0.99'' * ''Rare Character - $.99'' * ''Epic Character - $2.99'' * ''Legendary Character - $4.99'' ''Secret Character Unlock Criteria Bandersnatch: Complete Daily Challenges. Humpty Dumpty: Complete the Heroes of Wonderland Character set. Wilkins: Collect 50 Roman Numerals while playing as Time. Vegetable Soldier: Get burned by a Magnifying Glass while playing as a Green Army Man. Vegetable Servant: Complete the Born to Serve character set. Out of Time Deaths If your character remains idle too long, then the following will snatch your character away: * Mickey Mouse - The Eagle * Toy Story - The Claw * Big Hero 6 - Armored Baymax * The Haunted Mansion - A Crow * The Lion King - A Vulture * Wreck-It Ralph - A Cy-Bug * Zootopia - The Helicopter from the movie * Tangled - A Blue Bird * Inside Out - A Pneumatic Tube * The Jungle Book - A Bandar-Log Monkey on a vine * Alice Through The Looking Glass - Time Sand Playable Environments * Toontown from Mickey and Friends * Al's Toy Barn from Toy Story 2 * San Fransokyo from Big Hero 6 * The Haunted Mansion * Pride Lands from The Lion King * Sugar Rush from Wreck-It Ralph * Tundratown from Zootopia * Forest Near Corona from Tangled * Riley's Mind from Inside Out * Indian Jungle from The Jungle Book * Time's Castle from Alice Through The Looking Glass 8 Bit Themes * "Mickey Mouse Club March" - The Mickey Mouse Club '' * ''"You've Got a Friend in Me" - Toy Story * "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" - The Lion King * "Something That I Want" - Tangled * "Bundle of Joy" - Inside Out * "A Bunny Can Go Savage" - Zootopia * "Try Everything" - Zootopia (When playing as Gazelle or Clawhauser) * "Mr. Big" - Zootopia (When playing as Mr. Big) * "Grim Grinning Ghosts" - The Haunted Mansion * "The Bare Necessities" (2016) - The Jungle Book * "The Bare Necessities" (Classic) - The Jungle Book (When playing as Baloo and Classic Baloo) * "Trust in Me" - The Jungle Book (When playing as Kaa) * "I Wanna Be Like You" - The Jungle Book (When playing as King Louie and Classic King Louie) * "White Rabbit" - Alice Through the Looking Glass Trivia * A Little Green Man from Toy Story was once thought to be playable due to some promotional artwork, but was removed before release for unknown reasons. * A promotional art picture was posted based on the Alice Through The Looking Glass Update. The White Queen can be seen next to Time and Dormouse, but is not playable in the game. * A pixel gift Daily Mission could be earned by hopping on 30 lilypads with Turbo from Wreck-It Ralph. Since that character isn't in the game, It is presumed that Turbo will be added in a future update, because as of now, the mission cannot be completed. *Bellwether's name is misspelled as "Bellweather". Glitches Many glitches have appeared on Disney Crossy Road and some are still rising through the new updates. * Unlimited Coin Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.0 and was fixed at the Version 1.002. This glitch gave to thousands of players, a free gift where unlimited coins would continue rising until the app was closed. * Time Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.0 and was fixed at the Version 1.003. This glitch gave the ability for players to gain their free gift, advance their time clock a day ahead and gain another free gift, and continue this pattern as long as they could. Gallery Category:Games Category:Online Category:Real Life Category:Merchandise Category:Media